Hunters and herders have long sought to develop call devices which accurately imitate the sounds orally generated by certain animals so as to be able to attract or gain the attention of such animals for various purposes. One vexatious problem in developing acoustic animal call devices has been the lack of ability to accurately duplicate the sounds made by the animal in question. Large mammals such as deer, elk and the like and even certain waterfowl have oral and/or nasal cavities which tend to amplify and enhance by reverberation the sound emitted by the animal. This amplification and duplication of the actual sound made by the animal in question has been difficult to provide prior to the present invention, particularly with regard to providing a call device which will accurately simulate the sound or "grunt" generated by mammals such as deer, elk and other members of the family Cervidae.